


Pequeño Dragon

by PrincesaSolo



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Embarazo, F/M, Family, Fluff, Marriage, Pregnancy, Romance, Ryuho ya va a nacer, Shiryu está feliz, Shunrei amorosa, familia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaSolo/pseuds/PrincesaSolo
Summary: Después de la batalla interrumpida contra el Dios Marte, Shiryu regresa con su amada Shunrei quién está a punto de dar a luz [One Shot]
Relationships: Dragon Shiryū/Shunrei





	Pequeño Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurimada y TOEI. Sin fines de lucro.

— ¡Shunrei! ¡Shunrei! —el grito del dragón se perdía entre el estruendo de la cascada de Rozan. Shiryu corría emocionado hacia su hogar en busca de su adorada esposa. Después de unos días de ausencia debido a la imprevista batalla en contra del Dios Marte, lo único que quería era llegar a verla y estrecharla entre sus brazos. El joven de larga cabellera negra corrió entre el bosque que rodeaba la cascada hasta que llegó a la cabaña que representaba su hogar y abrió la puerta de golpe debido a la euforia que experimentaba, no sólo por verla a ella, sino por contarle todo lo que había acontecido.

— ¡Shiryu! —exclamó la jovencita de cabello trenzado al verlo entrar. El caballero Dragón la halló como siempre: en la cocina haciendo sus labores, con una sonrisa en los labios, los ojos chispeantes de alegría y tremendamente hermosa.

— Amor… —exclamó él yendo a su encuentro y plantándole un beso apasionado en los labios que ella correspondió de igual forma—. Los extrañé tanto —confesó al separarse, tomándole una mejilla y acariciando su abultado vientre con su otra mano—. Hola hijo, ya volví, gracias por cuidar de tu madre —se hincó para hablar a la altura de la cintura de su amada y depositó un tierno beso en la barriguita para el bebé—. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Te has sentido bien? ¿Se ha movido mucho? ¿Tienes molestias? Ya está a días de nacer, ¿has podido dormir? ¿Te duele algo? Deja eso ya, yo voy a cocinar no quiero que te muevas tanto, ¿has comido bien? ¿Quieres que vaya a comprar algo? ¿Tienes algún antojo? —Shunrei rompió a reír gracias a la lluvia de preguntas nerviosas de Shiryu.

— Tranquilo, apenas fueron unos días y el bebé y yo hemos estado bien —contestó acariciándose el vientre—. Últimamente se ha movido de más por las noches pero nada fuera de lo normal.

— Me fui tan preocupado porque está a punto de nacer, perdóname por haberlos dejado solos —ella negó con la cabeza.

— Sé que era tu deber Shiryu, Athena y los chicos te necesitaban.

— Pero ahora tú me necesitas aquí y no me voy a separar de ti, lo prometo.

— Lo sé —asintió la chica, despejándole unos mechones de la frente—. Bueno cuéntame ¿qué sucedió con Marte? —preguntó retomando su labor de preparar el desayuno en la estufa, mientras Shiryu se colocaba al lado de ella para comenzarle a contar:

— Fue una batalla difícil, él es muy poderoso, más de lo que pensábamos y mucho más que cualquier otro enemigo que hayamos enfrentado.

— Pero, ¿lograron acabar con él? —siguió la plática mientras picaba las verduras.

— Por desgracia no, un meteorito cayó en la zona de batalla y Marte aprovechó para huir. Seguramente nos enfrentemos de nueva cuenta con él, pero por mientras que eso sucede voy a estar con ustedes —depositó un tierno beso en la mejilla de Shunrei—. Quizás se podría pensar que fracasamos al no acabar con él pero, ¿sabes? La batalla dejó algo bueno.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó ella mientras observaba cómo el semblante de Shiryu se iluminaba.

— Saori se encontraba deteniendo con su escudo el ataque que Marte había lanzado, cuando se escuchó el llanto de dos bebés muy cerca. Eso la impulsó a dar todo su cosmo para portegerlos, por desgracia Marte se dio cuenta que el cosmos de los pequeños era algo peculiar y logró llevarse a la niña, pero Saori pudo proteger al niño y no lo vas a creer ¡ahora ella y Seiya lo han adoptado! Le han puesto por nombre Koga.

— ¡Eso es maravilloso, Shiryu! —dijo feliz, dejando a un lado su labor debido a la emoción que ella misma sentía gracias a su esposo.

— Lo es, querida, lo es. Tendrías que ver a Seiya, él… está vuelto loco, el niño lo adora y él también. Jamás pensé que tendría la oportunidad de verlo siendo padre porque bueno, tú sabes que la relación entre él y Saori es complicada, pero agradezco al universo por habérselos enviado a los dos.

— Me imagino que ella está igual de emocionada con el bebé —justamente la entendía, ella estaba muy feliz en esos momentos que aún no nacía su hijo, imaginaba que Saori teniéndolo en brazos experimentaba algo indescriptible.

— Si, luce tan feliz todo el tiempo. Su rostro se ilumina al verlos jugar a los dos.

— La entiendo perfectamente —sonrió—. Al fin tiene una familia con el hombre que ama y aunque no sea un hijo de sangre, los sentimientos son el lazo más fuerte.

— Además de que, Shunrei no me lo vas a creer pero el niño misteriosamente tiene los ojos de Seiya.

— Pero, si no es su hijo de sangre ¿cómo puede ser eso posible?

— No lo sé, pero de verdad, son muy parecidos, incluso Koga ya tiene gestos de Seiya, y apenas tiene unos meses de vida, es algo increíble.

— Bueno, supongo que se debe a la convivencia. De verdad me alegra mucho por ellos.

— Y a mí, de hecho a todos. Shun, Hyoga e Ikki están contentos de ver a esos dos cumpliendo ese sueño. Y bueno yo le he prometido a Seiya que en cuanto nazca nuestro hijo, iremos a visitarlos para que se conozcan entre ellos. Me muero de ganas de que Ryuho y Koga crezcan juntos y sean amigos —exclamó ensoñado, imaginando aquello.

— Espera… ¿qué? ¿ya te has decidido por ese nombre? Pensé que no te gustaba mi elección —preguntó Shunrei alzando una ceja.

— El nombre que elegiste para mi hijo es perfecto y siempre me gustó, sólo quería despistarte un poco.

— Y lo lograste, pensé que a tu regreso ya tendrías una lista de otros nombres, pero qué bueno que no. Y sobre ir a conocer a Koga cuando el nuestro haya nacido, creo que sería estupendo, me encantaría ver a Seiya y a Saori con su bebé y por supuesto que nuestros niños se conozcan, sería muy lindo. Tú y Seiya son mejores amigos, espero que Ryuho y Koga lo sean también.

— Imagínate Shunrei, si se llevan bien, que por supuesto será de esa forma, ¡podrían entrenar juntos! Pasarían una temporada en el santuario con Seiya y otra aquí entrenando conmigo, yo seré más estricto por supuesto que el blando de Seiya, su estilo es más relajado pero yo no tendré piedad con ese par de niños —la voz de Shiryu se alzó un poco debido a la emoción y comenzó a caminar sin darse cuenta por toda la cocina—. Los enseñaré a hacer de todo, tiene que ganarse su lugar como caballeros ya que ambos tienen un destino muy especial por delante y más si han sido elegidos como nuestros hijos y no es que presuma, pero ciertamente el hijo del caballero de Dragón y el caballero de Pegaso deben demostrar su linaje y…

— Te ves tan atractivo cuando comienzas a hablar de algo que te apasiona —lo interrumpió ella admirándolo, ensoñada. Shiryu soltó una risa nerviosa ante el comentario de su bella esposa.

— Mi Shunrei, tú eres la mujer más hermosa sobre esta tierra. Si antes me encantabas, ahora me fascinas —el dragón se permitió observar de pies a cabeza a su mujer. Se le antojaba hermosa. El brillo en sus ojos, su sonrisa y sus gráciles movimientos habían adoptado un particular destello debido a su embarazo. Y él la amaba de esa forma y de todas. Habían sido compañeros desde niños y a temprana edad Shiryu supo que pasaría el resto de su vida al lado de Shunrei para amarla y para que ella lo amara también. No le pedía más a la vida que su primogénito naciera con bien y se daría por bien servido.

— Te amo —dijo ella, hundiéndose en los brazos de su amado caballero y buscando sus labios. Después de unos minutos el bello contacto fue interrumpido por el gruñido del estómago del caballero, que reclamaba alimento. Ambos soltaron una carcajada—. Ya casi está listo, aguanta un poco más —pidió Shunrei. El dragón asintió, un poco apenado.

* * *

La noche había caído en los cinco picos de Rozan. Dentro de su cabaña, Shunrei y Shiryu se encontraban acurrucados uno con el otro, en su lecho. El caballero de Dragón había caído rendido al instante en que había tocado la cama, debido al cansancio de la batalla y del viaje, sin embargo Shunrei no lograba concebir el sueño y se encontraba inquieta. Ryuho se estaba moviendo más que otras noches y un dolor extraño se manifestaba en su abdomen.

La madre primeriza no quiso alarmarse enseguida, el dolor había comenzado hacía cerca de una hora y se presentaba de nueva cuenta cada quince minutos. Shunrei apretaba las sábanas con sus manos, tratando de aguantar el dolor, sin embargo cuando estuvo segura que éste iba en aumento y se presentaba cada diez minutos, supo que se trataba del nacimiento de su hijo y tuvo que despertar a Shiryu.

— S-Shiryu… d-despierta… S-Shiryu —lo movió de un hombro.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó aún entre sueños sin percibir la nota de dolor en la voz de su compañera.

— E-Es Ryuho… y-ya viene… ya… —la jovencita vociferó un grito de dolor y Shiryu dio un respingo.

— ¡Ya va a nacer! —exclamó poniéndose de pie ya sin rastro de sueño—. L-Las cosas, l-la maleta del bebé, iré por ella y n-nos iremos al hospital más cercano, e-el de la villa no queda muy lejos, por favor aguanta —dijo él, comenzándose a vestir con torpeza debido a los nervios. El dragón dio vueltas por el cuarto buscando todo lo que ya habían preparado para el momento, pero otro grito de dolor lo sobresaltó—. Shunrei, mi cielo, tienes que aguantar —le pidió acercándose a ella—. Voy a traerte tu ropa y…

— No —lo detuvo su esposa tomándolo fuerte de una muñeca, que jadeaba debido a las fuertes contracciones que ya se habían intensificado—. N-No hay tiempo, ya no… ya no puedo Shiryu, ya viene, nuestro hijo ya…

— ¿Estás segura de que ya no llegamos al hospital? —le preguntó el dragón, ella sólo asintió. Shiryu tragó saliva. Sin decir nada más se dirigió a la cocina, puso a hervir agua y sacó unas mantas y una toalla de la cómoda que tenían—. Está bien… está bien Shunrei, lo voy a recibir yo y todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo —le juró, temblando, pero decidido a que las cosas debían ser así—. Recuéstate, voy a quitarte la pijama ¿de acuerdo? —ella asintió, con la cara contracturada. Shiryu acomodó un poco a su esposa, fue por el agua y la vertió en un cuenco que tenían y depositó una toalla ahí, dejando las demás mantas cerca. Fue hacia un cajón donde guardaban algunas medicinas y encontró un par de guantes estériles y las tijeras y los puso en la cama, después corrió rápidamente al baño para lavarse lo mejor que pudo las manos y fue de vuelta con Shunrei que gritaba cada vez más.

— M-Muy bien, preciosa, vamos a empezar… —comenzó tomando sus blanquecinas piernas de ella y luego poniéndose los guantes.

— S-Shiryu, e-estás t-temblando —balbuceó la chica temerosa, pues era la primera vez que ella daba a luz y que por supuesto Shiryu atendía un parto. El dragón dio un gran respiro y tomó aire, tratando de despejarse para infundirle valor a su compañera.

— Lo sé, pero todo va a estar bien, seamos valientes, él ya viene —Shunrei asintió—. Por Athena… que el niño venga bien, que Ryuho nazca bien… por favor —rezó en voz alta—. Aquí vamos… comienza a pujar —y así lo hizo ella entre gritos de dolor.

Las cosas pasaron como en cámara lenta para Shiryu, perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces le pidió a Shunrei que pujara entre los propios alaridos desgarradores que ella profería. En algún punto pensó que ella iba a desmayarse del dolor, pero pese a sus gritos en ningún momento se negó a continuar y eso le impulsó a él también. Varios pujidos después fue que la cabeza del bebé comenzó a ser visible y que la tomó con cuidado para ayudarlo a salir; acto seguido el chillido de Ryuho partió la noche y el valle en Rozan. Como su intuición le daba a entender Shiryu cortó el cordón umbilical, tomó una de las mantas y comenzó a limpiar al pequeño que gritaba de viva voz, después escurrió la toalla que había dejado en el agua caliente y lo arropó con ella, se tendió junto a Shunrei y pegó al niño a su cuerpo. Al sentir a su mamá, Ryuho instantáneamente dejó de llorar para abrirle paso a las lágrimas de sus padres primerizos.

— Soy el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra —comenzó él, entre lágrimas—. No te merezco Shunrei, no merezco tanta felicidad.

— No digas eso mi amor, por supuesto que lo mereces… —susurró ella, juntando su frente con la de él.

— Gracias por darme el regalo más hermoso de mi vida, por darnos a nuestro hijo… por esperarme siempre, por acompañarme en la distancia con tus oraciones… gracias por amarme como lo haces —Shiryu depositó un tembloroso beso en los labios de la madre de su hijo y ella le acarició el rostro—. Desde que éramos niños y nos llamábamos uno al otro "hermanos" supe que teníamos algo especial, luego fuimos creciendo y me sentí tan culpable por comenzar a verte de otra forma hasta que un día supe que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos. Mi Shunrei siempre has sido el motor de mi vida, perdóname si no te lo he demostrado lo suficiente, te amo tanto… los amo tanto a los dos —terminó su discurso besando la cabeza de su hijo y hundiendo el rostro en el cuello de su esposa permitiéndose llorar a rienda suelta junto con ella.

— Eres el hombre más bueno y valiente que conozco, Shiryu, y sé que serás el mejor padre, porque has sido hasta hoy el mejor compañero que pude tener —declaró ella, con una sonrisa y limpiándose las lágrimas—. Es un niño precioso y luce muy sano —dijo meciendo a Ryuho entre sus brazos mientras él parpadeaba mirandola—. Te amamos hijo mío, te esperábamos tanto… —ella tomó su pequeña manita y el niño como entendiendo aquello le apretó el dedo.

— Es igual a ti, Shunrei. Tiene tu rostro, tu nariz… tu color…

— Sí, pero tiene tus ojos —observó ella invitando a su esposo a que se acercara más al bebé para comprobarlo.

— Es cierto, son del color de los míos… —se orgulleció—, bueno algo debía sacar de mi ¿no crees?

— Y seguramente cuando comience a crecer nos daremos cuenta de todo lo demás que haya heredado de ti, espero que no sea tu apetito porque si no no sé qué voy a hacer con los dos —rieron un poco ante el comentario y la atmósfera de nervios comenzó a esfumarse poco a poco. Permanecieron otro rato admirando al pequeño hasta que éste comenzó a quedarse dormido. Shiryu lo tomó en brazos y lo acunó sin quitarle la vista de encima.

— Hijo mío, mi pequeño dragón —habló dulcemente—, rezo a Athena por tu vida, para que seas valiente y bueno. Para que no te falte felicidad en tu camino; rezo para que podamos ser unos buenos padres para ti y sepamos guiarte en tu destino. Rezo con todas las fuerzas de mi alma para que eleves al máximo tu cosmos y te conviertas en alguien fuerte.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic fue publicado el 14/09/2017 en ffnet y ha sido mudado aquí.
> 
> Hellouuuuuuu soy yo, de nuevo. Ven que las vacaciones sirvieron? Ando al full con la inspiración! La verdad es que nunca pensé en que escribiría de estos tres, ni por la cabeza me pasó pero resulta que vi un pequeñito pedazo del cap 78 de SS Omega ya con el doblaje (por supuesto) y la verdad es que fueron breves segundos en que Shiryu y Ryuho aparecieron y se van juntos y fue de lakmksnajdbjaxbaknxajdbaknkasniucnakjcxbadb! Los amé y más con el doblaje! y pues comencé a fangirlear y dije... Si tengo un "Pequeño Pegaso" ¿Cómo por qué no podría tener un "Pequeño Dragón"?
> 
> La verdad es que Shunrei y Shiryu siempre se me han hecho super tiernos y es muy bonito que sean pareja canon y después de todo lo que ha estado ahí Shunrei rezando pues mínimo eso! Sobre lo del parto la verdad no quise entrar en detalles, porque implicaba ponerme a investigar así que si se les ha hecho muy rápido y fantaseoso es porque tengo cero experiencia y conocimientos en ese ámbito bueno otra parte de por qué lo planteé así es porque la vida de estos dos siempre ha sido como alejada del mundo, en su linda cabañita y pues siendo montaña la neta no iban a llegar nada pronto al hospital y bueno Shiryu tuvo que apechugar pero me pareció muy natural que él recibiera a su hijo.


End file.
